dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mai Shiranui vs Yang Xiao Long
Description These two fighters are skilled in using fire but who will win in a fight to the death? Will it be Mai from the Shiranui clan? Or Yang the hot headed huntress from RWBY? Who will come out on top? Fight NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX The city was loud and busy, buildings are bright and colorful, sounds of car horns can be heard, and a certain fighter stands out among the crowd. The fighter Yang Xiao Long wore her usual attire, her tan jacket that shows off her midriff, black mini shorts, brown boots, and an orange scarf. Plus her Liac colored eyes and her bright blonde hair makes her stand out. The huntress walks through an alley way and can hear someone land from behind her. She looks and sees a woman who wore black two-toe shoes, a red sleeveless kunoichi dress, two red and white tassels, at the back with orbs of opposite color, and circular ropes around her arms. The figure smiled and spoke with passion and excitement. Mai: Mai Shiranui has Appeared! Yang: Oh so you're looking for a fight eh? Well then bring it! Mai: Come at me! HERE WE GO!!! Both opponents ran towards each other, Yang attempted to hit her opponent with a right hook but Mai slid under her. Yang quickly looked back at her opponent who did a spin and managed to hit her with her two orbs attached to her tassels sending Yang back a distance. Yang quickly regained her footing to see her opponent throw three red fans towards her and leaping high in the air toward her. Yang quickly retaliated by shooting them with her Ember Celica and retaliated Mai’s attempt at an attack by uppercutting her. Before Mai can touch the ground Yang gave a strong right hook at her stomach sending her flying into across the alleyway and into the wall across from the alley. Mai staggered a bit to get up from the attack, when she looked up she saw her opponent speeding towards her. Mai quickly jumped over her opponent which caused the huntress to miss and hit the wall. This gave Mai the chance to elbow the back of Yang’s head staggering her a bit. Yang retaliated by attempting to wheel kick her opponent, but the fire ninja anticipated an attack and sidestepped out of the way. Mai then tripped the young huntress and quickly backed up, repeatedly throwing steel fans at the huntress. When Yang got up she was pelted by steel fan after steel fan. Annoyed by the barrage launched a blast from her gauntlets hitting her opponent in the side causing her to stagger from the attack. Yang quickly ran to her opponent attempting to land very quick and rapid punched to the ninja’s face. However Mai was too quick for Yang and avoided all of her attacks while landing quick low jabs with the damage racking up with each hit. Yang now pissed off slammed the ground with the Ember Celica causing an explosion of fire sending Mai into the air. Yang used the Ember Celica to chase after her and delivered an uppercut that shattered her jaw, Yang followed by throwing Mai onto the roofs of the building where she struggled to get up from the attack. As soon as Mai got up she rolled from a punch from Yang and then quickly ran from her and Yang followed in pursuit. Mai would occasionally throw Steel fans at Yang who simply batter them away getting angrier from the fact that the ninja was on the defense. Yang: Get Back Here! Mai then did a long jump into glide off one of the buildings and Yang used her Ember Celica to boost herself into her opponent. As soon as the huntress got close to Mai she quickly changed her direction and positioned herself on top of the Huntress and performed a double foot stomp onto her opponent and into the streets below. Mai then safely landed on the streets and used her pyrokinesis to throw fireballs at her opponent struggling to get up. When Yang got up from the attacks Mai engulfed her opponent in flames causing her to scream at the top of her lungs. After a while Mai threw a steel fan at her opponent’s head killing her and causing her lifeless body and head to drop to on the road. Mai: Wow that was quick! DBXCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Chaosbuster77 Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fire Users Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights